<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distraction by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998229">The Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House needs a distraction in order to survive the evening...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Zoe<br/>This is for the <a href="https://100-situations.livejournal.com/"><b>100_situations</b></a><b> Challenge.<br/></b><br/>Prompt: 002. Back Alley (<a href="http://immortalje.livejournal.com/35288.html">Table</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron had somehow convinced House to come with them to a bar after work, most probably in some attempt to get him to admit his feelings for her.
</p><p>
‘Tough luck,’ thought Chase. He had claimed House long before Cameron had joined them.</p><p>He was surprised when he was caught by House when he left the toilet and led out of the back entrance and into the back alley there.</p><p>“Had enough of Cameron throwing herself at me and need a little distraction before I can survive another round,” said House by explanation, before he pushed Chase against the wall and kissed him roughly.</p><p>Chase moaned at the feeling of House’s tongue invading his mouth and let House do whatever he wanted. Once House started kissing him slower, Chase broke off the kisses and turned them around so that House was leaning against the wall. Looking coyly at House, Chase knelt down and started working on House’s jeans.</p><p>Getting it open quickly, Chase breathed in the musky scent of House, before getting the cock out of its confinement. A quick look up, revealed House staring at him hungrily. Smiling in satisfaction, Chase leaned forward and took the half hard cock into his mouth. It didn’t take long for it to be completely hard.</p><p>Chase licked it, toyed with it and even let his teeth scratch over it, causing House to moan in pleasure. Chase closed his eyes in delight when House’s hands found their way into his hair, caressing it and moving his head to build a rhythm. Chase relaxed his throat and took House’s cock in as far as he could, making House moan even louder.</p><p>Massaging House’s balls, Chase could feel and smell that House was close. Another soft scratch with his teeth and House was coming into his mouth. Chase made sure to swallow every little drop; least any evidence of this remained.</p><p>Tucking House’s now soft cock back in, Chase stood up again and kissed House again. House smiled when he tasted himself in Chase’s mouth.</p><p>“I think they’re missing us by now,” muttered Chase softly.</p><p>House nodded, “A real pity since it means that I can’t return the favour.”</p><p>Chase swallowed and nodded at that. Now he’d have to survive the rest of the night with the image of House taking him up against one of the walls. He’d never think of back alleys in the same way, but that would be alright as long as House was there with him.</p><p>And it helped to know that Cameron would never have a chance, no matter how often she threw herself at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>